Usuario discusión:Ultimate Diamantino
Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola, hola, hola covabonga soy Ultimate Diamantino y puedes hablar conmigo aqui porque no puedo usar el blog. N Usuario Discusión:Ultimate Diamantino/Archivo 1 pokemon:Archivo:Cara_de_Larvitar.png=Archivo:Cara_de_Pupitar.png=Archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar.png Mira Archivo:Macro_aipom.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Aipom_Macro.png como VS el sprite normal La llamarada Azul hola hola miralo haber si vale espero que valgala lokura de latios 22:10 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Wow esta cool,pero ya lo conocíaaa,y lo de LVS,si te anda puedes decirmelo en el Xat Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 23:16 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Way Esta bien: Archivo:Aipon_lucho_hilbert.pngArchivo:Cara_de_lucho_aipom_hirbert.png Pero ya qu estyan hechos podian ser convertidos los dos La llamarada Azul X3 el pedido ya esta echo, el sprite era facilillo, pero lo hize con el sprite que me diste ya que lo empeze a hacer antes X3Archivo:Nami_sprite.pngEsta algo amorfo XDArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 22:38 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Esta Genial! Esta muy bueno,ten a Cambio,un Mijumario Archivo:Mijumario.png y un Cheeky:Archivo:Cheeky.png ;) Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 00:24 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Diamond Ven a este Xat ,tengo que decirte algo importante Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 13:20 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Tengo que decirte algo Necesito que entres al Xat,es algo muy importante xat.com/pokecreadores Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 13:27 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Tengo que decirte algo Necesito que entres al Xat,es algo muy importante xat.com/pokecreadores Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 13:27 11 jul 2011 (UTC) ^^ Pues los de esta páginaArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 17:32 12 jul 2011 (UTC) te falta oie aparte deja tu mini sprite en lo de poke brother Cold Phoenix 18:55 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Instituto gracias eres muy amable y generoso: Archivo:Blaen.png Archivo:CaraBL.png (puedes encontralo escribiendo caraBL) Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png . Personalidad: es un poco serio, pero siempre hay momentos para divertirse. Amor: Cat Yusako (aunque no lo demuestre) Talento: puede saber las emociones de la gente con mirarlas: cuando estan tristes, contentas, desanimada, etc Rol: entrenador Edad: 11 denuevo eres muy amable y generoso Instituto gracias eres muy amable y generoso: Archivo:Blaen.png Archivo:CaraBL.png (puedes encontralo escribiendo caraBL) Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png . Personalidad: es un poco serio, pero siempre hay momentos para divertirse. Amor: Cat Yusako (aunque no lo demuestre) Talento: puede saber las emociones de la gente con mirarlas: cuando estan tristes, contentas, desanimada, etc Rol: entrenador Edad: 11 denuevo eres muy amable y generoso Instituto gracias eres muy amable y generoso: Archivo:Blaen.png Archivo:CaraBL.png (puedes encontralo escribiendo caraBL) Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png . Personalidad: es un poco serio, pero siempre hay momentos para divertirse. Amor: Cat Yusako (aunque no lo demuestre) Talento: puede saber las emociones de la gente con mirarlas: cuando estan tristes, contentas, desanimada, etc Rol: entrenador Edad: 11 denuevo eres muy amable y generoso Instituto gracias eres muy amable y generoso: Archivo:Blaen.png Archivo:CaraBL.png (puedes encontralo escribiendo caraBL) Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png . Personalidad: es un poco serio, pero siempre hay momentos para divertirse. Amor: Cat Yusako (aunque no lo demuestre) Talento: puede saber las emociones de la gente con mirarlas: cuando estan tristes, contentas, desanimada, etc Rol: entrenador Edad: 11 denuevo eres muy amable y generoso Instituto gracias eres muy amable y generoso: Archivo:Blaen.png Archivo:CaraBL.png (puedes encontralo escribiendo caraBL) Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png . Personalidad: es un poco serio, pero siempre hay momentos para divertirse. Amor: Cat Yusako (aunque no lo demuestre) Talento: puede saber las emociones de la gente con mirarlas: cuando estan tristes, contentas, desanimada, etc Rol: entrenador Edad: 11 denuevo eres muy amable y generoso Instituto Te pido disculpas creo que fue un error en mi computadora por lo que se escribio muchas veces. ,D Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan genialll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo adoro muchisisisisisisismas gracias, seamos amigos, si? мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 20:14 12 jul 2011 (UTC) :D Claro ponme un Munna :3 ---- Mi personaje en poke parodias de terror archivo:Cara de Krobat.png Nombre: Klarabell Doofenshmirtz (?) Edad: Jamas lo dira D: Papel: Vampira mala e.e Curiosidad sobre ella: Sus planes malvados siempre fallan porfa comenta MCI/Capitulo 1 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 20:31 12 jul 2011 ( 2 e,e elijo la 2 :D мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 20:52 12 jul 2011 (UTC) lo q pasa es q necesito sprites como los de diamante,perla,platino,oro corazon y plata alma si los pudieras poner te reincorporo y tomo una cinta del perdonthumb Cold Phoenix 21:16 12 jul 2011 (UTC) oye muchas gracias por la vienbenida oye kieres ser mi amigo 15:55 13 jul 2011 (UTC)Perlita199 Haz LCVS tu conciencia digo poke Porfa Bloquea a usuario no registrado pokemon658﻿ Poke Parodias de terror Hola Diamantino. Te escribo esto para decirte que si puedo salir en el proximo episodio de PK parodias de terror (y si puede ser, matar yo al malo xDD, que aun no he hecho ninguna hazaña) Aprobecho para decirte que yo tambien voy a hacer una serie parecida a la tuya llamada : Pokehistorias para no dormir. Te pondré como Minum, para no repetir mucho el Hitmontop. sep puedes usarlo pero SOLO TU nadie mas puede usar la maldicion de victini, y acambio espero la participacion de mi crobat shiny en poke parodias de terror мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 00:35 14 jul 2011 (UTC) OK OK, Me parece bien. En la 2 temporada haré unos capitulos que expliquen como pasa el liderazgo a Riolu Laecella 14:36 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Pues yo en respuesta a eso pondré a Klarabell como una de las mayores villanas en mi Fic. Ah, si quieres tomar algunos de mis villanos eres libre de hacerlo OK OK, hago la reina Abejita en el EP 5 o 6. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el EP 2. Va a ser un poco mas corto que el primero, pues no llevará el "Prólogo" pero algo es algo PD - ¿No crees que es raro que, aun siendo la antigua lider, salga como recluta en practicas xDDD? PD2 - Lol, voy a protagonizar 2 Episodios de tu Fic O.o El de 3 deseos y el de la vampiresa Laecella 15:14 14 jul 2011 (UTC) PokeHistorias para no dormir ¿Qué te pareció la última historia? En la siguiente explico lo de que Klaravell se hace mala =P Laecella 17:47 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Sabes... Kolergar dice: -JAMAS intentes robarte la maldicion de Victini si lo hace tu acusaré de plagio- мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 18:45 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Varias cosas #Ya completé mi post con la lista de post de la 1 temporada #Escribiendo 3 Episodio #¿Vas a hacer algun EP de Pokeparodias? #Laecella 18:59 14 jul 2011 (UTC) aqui esta aqui esta tu drakicethumb Datos: Pokémon Lobito nevado Descripción: Este Pokémon puede variar desde tonos blancos hasta negros.Viven en el Mt. Rockfall. Tipo: Siniestro, Hielo Necesita: Comida: 2 Bebida: 3 Juego: 1 Cariño: 5 (Al dia) Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 23:17 14 jul 2011 (UTC) si claro mira Archivo: Phoenixinio.png Archivo: Phoenix_MM.png Archivo: VS._Phoenix.png Gallade Weavile Staraptor Bastiodon Slowking thumbeeste se llama drakiceArchivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 09:31 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Luego Gracias, luego si eso te mando el pj y todo, que ahora mismo entre que estoy diseñando mi región y que necesito gente que comente en mi fic estoy al borde del desastre PD - ¿Te gustaría que un lider de mi region estubiera dedicado a ti? son 30 gimnasios. Si, se que me he pasado un poquito, pero las cosas son así xDDDD, elige, estan fuego, agua, planta, acero, bicho, dragón, electrico, fantasma, hielo, lucha, normal, psiquico, roca, siniestro, tierra, veneno, volador, cristal, salvaje, astral, luz, estelar, lunar, solar, hechizo, espacio, grito, aire, guerrero, anfibio, raro Laecella 11:20 15 jul 2011 (UTC) OK Ok, te pondré esos tres pokemons y 3 fakes que yo vea bien ^^ oye ¿Te importa buscarme un VS para ese pj? Laecella 13:11 15 jul 2011 (UTC) ??? No entiendo lo de si te lo puedo dar pero si quieres usalo cuando quieras.Juus16x16 IC Quiero que Archivo:Raika.pngsea mi personaje. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png mi pokemon. Y si puede ser que tenga tambien un Archivo:Cara_de_Tropius.png mejor. ¿Necesitas el VS? Laecella 13:11 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Toma Vs :Archivo:Raika_VSs.png Ahí tienes el VS, el MM luego lo hago. Si tienes prisa hazlo tu mismo Laecella 22:38 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Ultimate ¿Te parece si hacemos una serie juntos, a lo plan Acort o AV? Ya llevariamos una serie juntos y dos series que estan relaccionadas entre si xDDD Laecella 22:49 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Otro anonimo... Un anonimo ha alterado completamete la historia de alquilando una habitacion, como la historia es tuya te lo he dicho a ti. Por favor, bloquea al anónimo. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 11:19 16 jul 2011 (UTC) No es necesario Flygonic ya ha puesto la pagina como antes, así que no te molestes. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 11:37 16 jul 2011 (UTC) amor oie q t parece si mi personaje Archivo: Phoenix_MM.png se enamora de Archivo: Bel_MM_PB.png ? Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 03:27 17 jul 2011 (UTC) pero oie pero a cual te refieres Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 15:46 17 jul 2011 (UTC) ai hola ;) hola soy wini soy nueeva en la wikia y queria decirte que eres fantastico! me gusta mucho tus caras, como las haces? bueno esque yo no se dibujar muy bien me enseñas ? ai y quiero ser tu amiga respondeme plis ;) ai esque me caes bien me gustan mucho tus historia y sprites solo eso ;) ai y otra cosa que si me puedes dar porfa una carita de las que sacas de la pagin para mi foto si no te molesta ;) AUXILIOOO asi diamantino hay una tal vlinda vlade en el chat de la wiikia insultandonos a explosion y a mi ayudanos :( Hola Una pregunta soy admin?por que no notpo nada distinto La llamarada Azul Una pregunta rapida Como hiciste a Flygonic? La llamarada Azul Nooo cONOciste no hiciste admin. La llamarada Azul Tres cohitas Tramquilo no pasa nada,te dare una pista es algo de contribuciones me das permiso para hacer la academia Milk La llamarada Azul ﻿ aii que lindo graciaaaas usare el de cristal gracias diamantino ;) yap Las dos cosas estan solucionadas Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:06 19 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡te has olvidado! ¡te has olvidado de ponerme como amigo!la oscuridad 18:40 20 jul 2011 (UTC) yqan bien tan bien pero no hacen faltan mm﻿ La llamarada Azul Estan mu bien pero... Con el de Gligar te llagaba es solo el inicial La llamarada Azul﻿ Gracias Hola soy Arceus1104 y muchisimas gracias por lo del sprite me has ahorrado un trabajo a si que si necesitas algo dimelo y yo te lo hare.Gracias.Adios.Arceus1104 13:34 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Podrías eliminar esas imágenes que subiste a base de un artwork mío? Gracias --BasuraVolcánica 19:13 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Podrías eliminar esas imágenes que subiste a base de un artwork mío? Gracias --BasuraVolcánica 19:14 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Go! Esque tenía pensado qu aparecieses e el 2º gimnasio igual que el coordinador aparecerá en el 2ºConcurso; en otras palabras que se me ha olvidado poneros ;) RB Hola, pues lo que pasa es que yo no cree a Rebecca Black, ella es una Verdadera Cantante de Estados Unidos, yo solo hize su Sprite. Si eso no Importa, entonces Esta Bien, que sean Hermanos ;) Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:44 22 jul 2011 (UTC) TT_TT Me habias dicho que no me podias hacer el atwrork y me he psado el día haciedo eso Archivo:Artwork_Zack.png perdón Hola, soy Ciber-J16 y te pido perdón respecto a lo de el Ciber-Mercado la verdad que no pretendía compiarte sino que leí lo de las tiendas de la primeras paginas y lo puse, pero si lo quieres borrar me da igual.Ciber-J16 16:20 24 jul 2011 (UTC) MM Aqui estan:Archivo:Skiseel_MM.pngArchivo:Delcazell_MM.pngArchivo:Flotlepard_MM.pngArchivo:Dratzy_MM.png Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 15:03 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Ultimate diamantino, soy bola, uno de los miembros del equipo comunitario de Wikia en español. Me he fijado en que estáis subiendo imágenes al wiki sin dar las correspondientes atribuciones, ¿por qué no revisáis las imágenes para poner las licencias adecuadas? Verás, si cogéis imágenes sin decir de dónde vienen y qué licencia tienen, estaréis cometiendo un delito contra la propiedad intelectual. En principio esto no debe ser un gran problema para el wiki, pero sí que lo puede ser para quienes suban las imágenes, ya que nosotros borraremos las imágenes si alguien se queja, pero puede que quien las haya subido sea incluso denunciado :( Por eso mismo es esencial que se ponga la licencia a cada imagen, diciendo de dónde se han subido y quiénes son los autores de las mismas. Por ejemplo la imagen Imagen:Aqua_VS.gif está sacada de este sitio según parece, y no veo por ningún sitio que esa web os autorice a coger las imágenes o a ponerlas en cualquier sitio sin autorización, así que creo que lo mejor sería borrarlas o si las necesitáis mucho, añadir al menos el lugar de dónde se sacaron y quiénes fueron los autores. Espero que os encarguéis cuanto antes de solucionar este problema con las atribuciones en las imágenes, dentro de unos días me volveré a pasar por el wiki para comprobar que todo está en orden y que os habéis encargado de las imágenes, en caso de que no hagáis nada, si recibimos alguna queja, borraremos las imágenes directamente para evitar problemas legales e incluso si vemos que el riesgo es demasiado alto, lo haremos sin previo aviso, por eso es mejor que os encarguéis del problema. Gracias por vuestro tiempo, saludos!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 02:13 26 jul 2011 (UTC) :Todo eso es genial, fuisteis previsores en ese aspecto, pero hay que ponerlo en las imágenes, de poco importa tener autorización si no se refleja en las imágenes, ponedles la licencia correspondiente y me encargaré de ponerme en contacto con la página para confirmar que todo está en orden, ¡gracias por todo! --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 12:14 26 jul 2011 (UTC) sorry... solo me salio el de squirtle...Archivo:Black_squirtle.pnglos demas eran guarradas mal hechas Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 17:34 27 jul 2011 (UTC) ... Bueno, como Quieras, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:12 27 jul 2011 (UTC) finished Archivo:Cara_de_Magneton_shiny.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 16:34 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Actualizo Archivo:Cara_de_Gorluk_shiny.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 19:22 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Está bien Pero no hace falta que pongas una imagen donde pone, añadir imagen, porque cuando se hallan apuntado 5 usuarios más, tengo una imagen preparada Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 23:13 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Adelantada (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Crobat_Shiny.png Ready PD:Avisame si quieres más Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 19:41 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Esto es raro Hitmontop tiene dos corazones?desde cuando es listo?por que hago tantas preguntas?por que terdas tanto en contestar?Por que me enganche a doctor who?vas a ver los tres episodios de hoy? La llamarada Azul Pachi! Pues si salgo en Poke Historias de Terror quiero ser un bebé Pachirisu que lo encuentran aabandonado? No se, una historia así :) 15:02 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Pachi! Pues si salgo en Poke Historias de Terror quiero ser un bebé Pachirisu que lo encuentran aabandonado? No se, una historia así :) 15:03 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Comentarios Hola. Pasame el Link y Comento, es que Ultimamente he estado Muy Ocupado y no se que pasa en la Wikia, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 19:40 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Fruta Tipo Tipo Una cosa, para la fruta Tipo Tipo, ¿se puede cambiar al color de el tipo el usuario? Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 19:44 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Eh Ultimate, necesito tu ayuda. He hecho el 6 episodio de mi FIc pero algunas imagenes no salen, sino que pone 1, 2 y así con todos los numeros ¿Me podrias arreglar el episodio y de paso comentar? cheff maldad Eh Ultimate, necesito tu ayuda. He hecho el 6 episodio de mi FIc pero algunas imagenes no salen, sino que pone 1, 2 y así con todos los numeros ¿Me podrias arreglar el episodio y de paso comentar? Laecella 17:40 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok Como dije, no permitiré otra guerra, y me alegra que vosotros lo aceptéis. A partir de ahora seré la intermediaria entre las wikias; si tenéis alguna duda, conflicto o simplemente queréis mandarle un mensaje a alguien, decídmelo a mi y hablare que se puede hacer para solucionarlo. Sobre la mudanza de usuarios, si alguien de PF quiere venir a FC será bienvenido mientras cumpla las condiciones y las reglas, y si uno de nuestros usuarios quiere venir aquí, lo despediremos del mismo modo, lo que importa es evitar cualquier guerra de nuevo.▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 23:51 31 jul 2011 (UTC) En realidad... ...ella no esta con nosotros; la expulsamos por habernos traicionado muchas veces antes (creo como 5 cuentas y con todas ellas robo fakemon de DeviantArt), aunque creo que esta aquí mismo, editando con la cuenta de Kolergar...▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 20:09 1 ago 2011 (UTC) ok lo siento luego te paso el mm y el sprite [[Usuario:Dark LUGIA098|dArK *-* y milos]] 17:00 3 ago 2011 (UTC) PD:como se llama la pagina que enseña a hacer mm ... Puedes quitar la energía oscura de tu gijinka? Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 14:36 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Ayuda necesito ayuda. En el episodio el vuelo del raptor no sale NINGUNA imagen, todas salen sin imagen si ayudame oie si ayudame con mi sprite plis es asi tiene peinado medio emo y usa bufanda y corbata se viste como si se fuera a casar ok bye ya saves q en blanco y negro nno ok cuando puedas gracias Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 02:10 5 ago 2011 (UTC) P.D. Si puedes de paso el versus Enemigos Oye ultimate. Me dijiste que ibas a poner algunos de mis enemigos en la cuarta temporada y no los veo xDD Laecella 11:37 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Hi!! xDDD Hola! Pues eso si podriamos ser amigos! Si aceptas ponme a suicune! Salu2 --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 13:45 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ten toma lo que querías thumb|left|320px thumb|400px ten toma lo que querías thumb|left|320px thumb|400px xD Jajaja Si, Ponme a reshiram, y si pudiera, seria un Glaceon ok? --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 16:15 5 ago 2011 (UTC) xD Jajaja Si, Ponme a reshiram, y si pudiera, seria un zorua que evolucionase a zororark ok? --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 16:15 5 ago 2011 (UTC) u.u Perdon queria decir glaceon xDDDDDDDD--Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 16:22 5 ago 2011 (UTC) xDDD Ok ok ok y to eso bla bla bla xDDDD Bueno, Estare leyendo Para enterarme de todo xD --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 16:55 5 ago 2011 (UTC) hazmelas hazme unas inscripciones para La aventura en Roth,no se por que pero yo no puedo,ayudame.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 17:11 5 ago 2011 (UTC) hazmelas hazme unas inscripciones para La aventura en Roth,no se por que pero yo no puedo,ayudame.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 17:11 5 ago 2011 (UTC) es que yo... es que no puedo crear paginas,solo editarlas,crealas.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 17:19 5 ago 2011 (UTC) es que yo... es que no puedo crear paginas,solo editarlas,crealas.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 17:20 5 ago 2011 (UTC) piensas piensas dejar la serie en la temporada 7? deberias seguirla, la serie es muy buena ^^ piensas piensas dejar la serie en la temporada 7? deberias seguirla, la serie es muy buena ^^ 17:29 5 ago 2011 (UTC)Laecella lo que pasa es que... veras,cuando quiero crear una pagina los botones de grabar la pagina y mostrar previsualizacion estan bloqueados,es que no me va bien el chat y se bloquean por que estoy en otro ordenador lento,se me cayo agua al rapido y ahora es irreparable*Carita triste*FIJARADANIELITOX33332 19:13 5 ago 2011 (UTC) 200 Pues lo que pasa es que ya Tengo Planeado el Especial de PAU 200-201, Pero no te Precoupes luego Apareceras Junto con Sya y Macro, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:43 5 ago 2011 (UTC) xD Gracias por el cumplido, y hoy si me siento inspirado en editarlo, a timothy aun no planeo destruirlo >=D bauajajajaja, y lo de barney, fue una tragedia que me paso en mi Pokemon Negro :(, aunque no todo esta basado en el juego claro, ami en el bosque me sali cotonne, pero eso es otra cosa, gracias por decirme esto, crei que nadie lo leia ^^U, oye, una pregunta ¿cuales son tus pokemones favoritos de Teselia? ok ya estan Archivo:Raika_mm.pngArchivo:Cactus_MM.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 11:36 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya lo lei ._. y no quiero comentar Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 18:26 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Hecho ._. Lo otro te lo diere luego .3. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 18:57 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Revisa... mis contribuciones -w- Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:13 6 ago 2011 (UTC) perdoname pero ya lo edite por ti perdon Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 20:34 6 ago 2011 (UTC) OC diamond q t parece mi OC eh? Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 22:38 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Phoenix.png|Sprite VS. Phoenix.png|VS Phoenix mini.png|Mini Phoenix MM.png|MM Phoenix Invierno.png|Invierno Phoenix Cobalion.png|Cobalion Vale pero te tengo que pasar estos sprites: Archivo:Serena_MM.png Serena (o en tu caso, Bunny *vomita*, porfavor, no le digas Bunny ;o;) Archivo:Bell_Niña_Sprite.pngArchivo:Bell_niña_MM.png Bell Archivo:Kaho_Mitsuki.pngArchivo:Kaho_Mitsuki_MM.png Kaho Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 23:18 6 ago 2011 (UTC) No Importa Pues no Importa, cada quien tiene su Opinion. Aunque no hay Enemigos del Espacio, ni nada de lo que Mencionaste, todos son de la Tierra, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 23:54 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Perdon por no contestar antes oye respecto a que Clarissa aparezca en tu saga me parece perfecto ^u^ --Dinokingler 03:48 7 ago 2011 (UTC) conectat Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 18:28 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Me encantaría Pero tengo mis historias que hacer, ahora estoy con Involución. Pero cuando acabe la segunda temporada, igual sí Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 13:52 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Pero Ojo Que si dejo a mi Pokédex desatendida igual puedo. Y Barney puede tener a Pawniard o a Scyther(a alguno de los dos) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 14:02 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Claro que Por lo de hacer los Sprites igual tardo un poco Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 14:10 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Espera comeno ahora Y yo que se si todavia no se klo que le pasa a macro solo se que tiene dos hijos niño niña de 10 y 13 años que vanm a viajar con zacck Si te sali bastante chapuzero pero algo es algo La llamarada Azul Vale pero... El problema es hacr sheshents y macro adultos tambien saldra bel La llamarada Azul Instituto IceCream Hola,te quería preguntar si podrían aparecer 1 o 2 de mis personajes en IC,es que me gusta mucho y me gustaría aparecer Frost Green 20:26 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Bueno... Esta bien pero quisiera que evolucione en una batalla ¿si?Ultra Gallade 21:33 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Me gusto la idea ya quiero el IC 19!!!Ultra Gallade 21:47 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola !! Hola Diamantino, te vengo a decir unas cosas #En mi pagina estan los pokemones de equipo-muerto-Pc si te interesa saber #El fosil que deba escojer de Riley ¿El Pluma o el Caparazon? #Dinamo (Deerling) Tiene ese nombre por ti ;D Memento moris .... Lol 10000 xD ~ Kan 23:42 8 ago 2011 (UTC) seamos amigos hola soy nuevo aquí y quisiera pedirte que fueras mi amigo.¿aceptas?Dariovolcan 17:35 9 ago 2011 (UTC) aunq no lo creas ya tienes rival mira esta pagina para saberlo y revelare detalles del trama y whitel si es tu hermana luego t roban los nachos casi siempre y tu rival se llama angelo Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 09:09 10 ago 2011 (UTC) en primera comprendo tu alivio y en segundo q cosha dijo? me confundiste pero el no es zack el es emmm...emmm... es Cody seeeee Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 09:34 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Nuestro duo dinamico que va por todas las medallas dame el nombre para una region Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 09:39 10 ago 2011 (UTC) y q t parece un juego de palabras? Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 09:50 10 ago 2011 (UTC) me gusta se oye regionoso si oie puedes editar estos dos articulos para que se vean mejor Sya (PAD) Black (PAD) Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 10:01 10 ago 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas 1 En Black (personaje) te quería decir que se llama Zack no Shadow, 2 ¿'Amigos?'' Yo he estado aquí - Firmado:YO 10:14 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Piues Ari claro co no tu amigo poke '''Chico Que se transforme en chico La llamarada azul﻿ Pregunta Hola ultimate ¿podria aparecer en el equipo pokemon XD? es que me gusta mucho y quisiera salir ahi Ultra Gallade 17:01 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Si esta bien me gusta avisame en que cap. aparescoUltra Gallade 22:27 10 ago 2011 (UTC) ... Eh visto el mensaje que le dejaste a Ocinuoyevoli, y creo que has sido muy injusto. Sí, entiendo que haya insultado a Nfertimon y Red pero TÚ no puedes comprobar si Red lo conoce o no, porque puede ocultarlo,¿no te pasó por la mente? Además, tampoco puedes comprobar si es Jose-kun o no. Además,siendo Jose o no ¿no crees que se siente un poco discriminativo? Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 22:50 10 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: si me llegas a bloquear por esto, piensalo bien antes, porque solo es una opinión y además estoy defendiendo a alguien. Emmm en el caso de que no sea Jose-kun,el dice que es de argentina,y tanto yo como red somos de argentina ._. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 23:07 10 ago 2011 (UTC) mira mi comentario aqui Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 10:13 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Las cosas A mi tambien me gusta Tokoro Tennosuke es mi segundo personaje favorito 1.A mi me gusta el Sprite esta muy bien hecho 2.Ahora comento 3.Y ha Kururu lo iba ha sacar en PEM 2 Prukogi,Prukogi,Prukogi Vale Esta bien el sprite pero ya de paso de suelto la familia de macro Archivo:Macro_pkl.png hermanos: Archivo:Anna_1.gif Primos: en construccion un mensaje? La llamarada Azul